Insensés
by Neld
Summary: Prequel pour 'Comme son propre fils. Comme dans un rêve, deux frères hallucinés et deux étranges enfants. Rien n'a de sens, ce jour là.


Il pleuvait sur la cité, une mince pluie de larmes, rideaux et draperies argentés agités par le vent. Le vent soufflait sur la ville ce jour là, un vent frêle et froid comme les doigts frais d'une jeune fille. Ce jour là, le ciel étouffa les cris sous sa cape grise aux remous d'eau, et l'averse vint laver les rues, et mille ruisseaux roses coulèrent jusqu'à la mer.  
  
Dès que la femme-oiseau fut tombée, le brouillard monta de l'océan, vint envelopper la ville, linceul opaque et profond, et elle devint aveugle, et sourde. Les flammes montèrent en silence, et vinrent tacher le ciel de rouge.  
  
Puis moururent. Et le vent en devint gris et noir, noir de suie et gris de cendres.  
  
Ils marchaient au hasard. Deux gamins à l'aveuglette ; non, deux adultes aux yeux de vieillards, aux yeux creux, égarés et hagards, aux visages maigres et pâles, éperdus de souffrance et du sang sur les mains.  
  
Deux frères, seuls dans le brouillard, main dans la main, à se les briser, de peur de se perdre. Tout était absurde, si absurde, encore une fois le monde s'était retourné, à l'envers, et plus rien ne comptait vraiment, parce qu'ils étaient nés dans un monde où la souffrance n'existait pas et où on ne tuait personne, et pourtant ils avaient du sang sur les mains des rivières de sang, c'était absurde, tout cela n'aurait jamais du arriver, tout cela n'avait aucun sens aucun sens aucun sens  
  
Ils marchaient aveugles, main dans la main, à regarder des choses qui n'existaient pas puisque rien n'avait de sens, si fatigués si fatigués, épuisés, menottés il ne fallait pas jurer. Ils ne surent pas comment ils étaient parvenus là, ivres d'absurde.  
  
Un enfant était assis dans l'onde, environné d'écume, comme roi d'une île au milieu des mers ; une couronne de brume au front et des yeux comme des étoiles.  
  
Le plus jeune des deux frères s'agenouilla devant l'apparition, et chanta pour elle, d'une voix douce et grave, douce et mouvante, envoûtante et grave, profonde comme la mer. Encerclant l'enfant-fée, qui ne pouvait être réel - mais rien n'avait de sens rien n'avait de sens - de ses eaux ; et puis, pour capturer à jamais la frêle image, il lui donna un nom, pour l'apprivoiser et qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas dans l'air fin, ce bel enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. Et il le nomma d'après l'éclat stellaire de ses prunelles, et l'écume de son trône.  
  
Le plus jeune des deux frères tendit les mains, de longues mains blanches et puis ensanglantées aussi - rien n'avait de sens rien n'avait de sens - et l'apparition les prit, se leva, marcha les pieds dans l'onde, serrant de toutes ses forces ces longues mains blanches et pourpres, un enfant de chair et d'os, qui, avant que ses pieds ne quittent l'eau, détourna la tête pour jeter un regard au rideau d'eau scintillante.  
  
L'aîné des deux frères s'avança les pieds dans l'onde, anneaux d'écume pour lier ses chevilles, jusqu'à la cascade ; puis passa à travers, écartant un instant les draperies d'argent et de diamants qui brillaient sur la pierre.  
  
La caverne était sombre et humide ; sa voûte parsemée de gouttes ; chacune d'entre elles scintillait comme une étoile sur un firmament de pierre obscure.  
  
Et chacun de ces éclats se reflétait sur l'enfant-fée, irréel dans sa frêle beauté, si semblable à celle de son frère - comme si ces enfants là avaient pu se dédoubler à l'infini, pour charmer les criminels -, assis au centre de la caverne ; sur sa chevelure sombre et scintillante ; sur sa peau pâle comme le distant Isil ; sur ses yeux gris, où déjà brillait une lueur semblable à celle des étoiles.  
  
L'aîné des deux frères s'agenouilla, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent ; la céleste lumière s'enflamma ; et le feu blanc scintilla comme une lointaine étoile. Alors, pour capturer l'apparition, et qu'elle ne se perde jamais dans les bois, les cieux ou les océans, pour l'apprivoiser et ne jamais la perdre, pour qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas dans l'air fin, il lui donna un nom, à l'enfant, étrange seigneur sous la pierre et l'eau, étrange enfant, indéfinissable, insaisissable, ineffable enfant. Et il le nomma d'après l'éclat stellaire de ses prunelles, et la voûte étoilée de son refuge.  
  
Alors l'aîné des deux frères tendit la main, une main longue et blanche, et ensanglantée aussi - rien n'avait de sens rien n'avait de sens -, et l'apparition la prit, se leva, et, serrant de toutes ses forces cette main blanche et pourpre, se laissa mener dehors, à la lumière, un enfant de chair et d'os.  
  
Et, enfin, deux frères et deux frères se retrouvèrent, et les aînés prirent les petits dans leurs bras, et les serrèrent de toutes leurs forces, puisqu'ils étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé pour leurs pertes infinies ; et les enfants se laissèrent capturer, et enfouirent leurs visages identiques et leurs mains encore tendres contre ces chairs là, encore humides du sang de leur peuple. Puisqu'ils n'avaient plus rien, comme nés orphelins.  
  
Et puis s'en allèrent dans le brouillard, comme on s'enfuit d'un mauvais rêve.  
  
Un rêve...  
  
Puisque plus rien n'avait de sens plus rien n'avait de sens ce jour là alors que Sirion au loin finissait de brûler...  
  
Plus rien n'avait de sens. 


End file.
